


yellow

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Secret Santa, F/F, HP AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla spends the holidays at Hogwarts and befriends a professor's daughter. A story told over eight Christmas Eves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideas_of_an_extra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas_of_an_extra/gifts).



> A very late Christmas present for [my secret santa](http://www.jeditrumpetgirl.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks to everyone who's read this over for me! Special thanks to the lovely people who helped me with titles and summaries. Honestly, without them this would be called hp au and described only as hp au.

Even in the darkness of the deserted corridor, Laura recognizes the figure of the ill mannered Ravenclaw. The clock had struck midnight over an hour ago, but the other girl did not seem to care. She is muttering to herself as she paces back and forth in front of the tapestry covering the passageway Laura desperately wants to get to.

After sulking in the shadows for a few more minutes, Laura - her shoes in one hand and a plate of cookies courtesy of the house elves in the other - finally clears her throat.

“If you're going to pace, take your shoes off.”

The girl - Laura’s forgotten her name, she's bad with names - is surprisingly not startled by Laura’s input. In fact, she barely breaks stride as she slips her boots off.

Laura has seen her before and while it’s not exactly uncommon for her to recognize students, she can’t shake the thought that it’s not Hogwarts she knows this girl from.

“Better.” Laura says, walking towards the tapestry.

There's really no point in waiting for the girl to leave now that they've seen each other. She had been afraid of the girl screaming or startling loud enough to alert Vordenberg that someone or rather, two someones, were roaming his precious halls. And she really doesn't want the caretaker dragging her home and waking her father. Early on Christmas morning no less.

The girl pauses in her pacing when Laura steps into the dim light provided by the single lit torch in their vicinity. A look of recognition settles over her features.

“You're Old Man Hollis’s daughter, aren't you?”

Laura sticks her chin up. “What's it to you?”

The girl shrugs and begins to put her shoes on again.

“Where are you going?” Laura asks, eyeing her warily. “Why are you putting your shoes on? You're going to get caught.”

The other girl smirks and says mockingly, “What's it to you?”

“I _do not_ sound like that.”

“Oh but you really do.” The girl is having more problems putting her shoes on than she did taking them off. “Relax, cupcake. Just headed off to the Astronomy Tower.”

Laura watches her finally lace her boots up.

“To do what?”

“What else would I possibly want to do in the middle of the night up on a tower named for studying stars?” The girl’s voice is sarcastic and it annoys Laura to no end. She winks. “Don't frown, buttercup, I won't tell on you if Vordenberg does catch me.”

Laura sighs as the girl begins to walk away.

“It's Laura.” She says, wanting to cross her arms. “Not buttercup or cupcake, _Laura_. And you will get caught if you keep your shoes on because your footsteps are noisy _and_ the Astronomy Tower is _that way.”_

The girl doesn't react and so Laura huffs, tucks her shoes under one arm, and then grabs the girl’s elbow in order to haul her in the right direction.

* * *

“Are you crazy? You _can’t_ sit there.”

“Really? Last I checked, I already am sitting here.”

“Stop talking like you're old. You're only eleven.”

“And you're not even Hogwarts age yet so stop telling me what to do.”

Laura huffs in frustration and then walks over to where the girl is sitting on the ledge, her feet hanging a hundred feet above the dark grounds below them. She takes a seat on the floor below her companion, her back against the wall.

“Don't fall.”

“Okay, you still can't tell me what to do. Even if you are my Head of House’s daughter.”

“My dad is going to kill you if you fall off this tower. Even worse, he's going to kill me. He's going to ask me what I was doing here with you and then figure out that I sneaked out to wish the house elves Merry Christmas and then I'll never be able to leave the hut again.”

“Relax.” The girl shifts above her. “I won't fall off, he won't get mad at you and ship you off to Beauxbatons.”

Laura hears a strangled sound leave her own throat.

“Wow, okay, you really don't want to be sent to France. Is it even in France, do you know?”

“No, I don't know.”

“Doesn't matter, we're not going to get caught, you'll be a student here next year.” A pause. “Come share those cookies.”

For some reason, Laura finds herself standing and placing the plate on the ledge beside the girl.

“Can we leave now?”

“Not yet, I'm going to teach you about the stars.” The girl smiles. “Don't worry, I'll walk you home after. No shoes. I won’t get caught.”

Laura rolls her eyes.

“What about I walk you to your dormitory instead? You won't be able to find your way back from the tapestry.”

The girl raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. If we leave before two, you can walk me.” Laura allows.

The girl holds a cookie up and then knocks it against the one in Laura’s hand in a sort of toast.

“You've got a deal, Hollis.”

* * *

“Why didn't you go home for the holiday?” Laura asks just before she steps behind the tapestry.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I _live_ here.” Laura says exasperatedly. “Answer my question.”

“I didn't want to.” The girl twirls her wand between her fingers. “Get a move on, Hollis.”

“I'll move when I want to.”

“This unnecessary stubbornness is getting boring, buttercup.”

“ _You're_ boring.” Laura shoves the plate into her arms before starting down the passageway. “Watch out for Vordenberg’s cats.”

* * *

The next morning, Laura rifles through the papers sitting on her dad’s desk for the House roster. She finds the girl almost immediately.

The majority of the students on the list are smiling for the camera. Some of them are even laughing. What makes the girl stand out is her bored expression. It takes some time before Laura is able to stop watching the girl blink at her from the photograph.

“Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura mutters to herself. It’s a name she’s heard before. She opens a window and calls out to her father. “Do we know a Carmilla Karnstein?”

He stops whatever he’s doing to look up at her.

“She’s in my House. Came to my office a few times at the castle. You might have met her then.”

“Other than that. I feel like I’ve read her name somewhere else.”

“Chances are you’ve seen her in the Prophet.” He returns to his work. “She’s the Minister for Magic’s daughter, pumpkin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Before she can talk herself out of it, Laura invites Carmilla Karnstein over to spend the night on Christmas Eve. She knows Carmilla a few hundred times better now in comparison to last year. Sometimes, Carmilla even sits at the Hufflepuff table with Laura and her friends during meals.

“You want me to stay the night?”

“I thought it would be nice because I know you’re the only Ravenclaw who didn’t go home for the holidays and I didn’t want you having to stay in the dorms all by your-”

“Breathe, buttercup.”

“Laura.” Laura corrects her.

“Laura. Breathe.” Carmilla smiles. “I’d come over if it wasn’t for your father.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“He hates me. You know how many times he’s lectured me, you were there for all of them.”

“My dad doesn’t hate you.” Laura insists. “He just doesn’t like that you don’t show up to class.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“You can still come over anyway. The passageway leads to a trapdoor under my bed.”

Carmilla looks like she’s considering it.

“I’ll bring cookies from the kitchen.” Laura singsongs.

“Fine, but if I get one more _education is a privilege, Ms. Karnstein_ , I might just die. Just so you know the risks you’re running here.”

It _is_ a privilege, Laura thinks. Instead she says, “Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m a pureblood, sweetheart. Drama is my specialty.”

“The tapestry.” Laura rolls her eyes. “At a quarter past twelve. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, Professor Hollis.”

* * *

Carmilla, of course, is late.

Laura had expected it, but that doesn’t mean she’s not annoyed by it. If it weren’t for the fact that tapping her foot would make noise, Laura would be the perfect picture of annoyance, her foot tapping, her arms crossed.

When Carmilla finally does appear, she has a sheepish look on her face that makes all of Laura’s annoyance dissipate. She’s wearing pyjamas and a chunky sweater that looks so warm it makes Laura a little jealous.

“I fell asleep reading.” She whispers. “Sorry.”

“Reading what?” Laura asks, motioning for Carmilla to follow.

“Some muggle books my sister bought for me.”

“That’s nice. What’s she like?”

The passageway is dark and Laura mutters _lumos_ under her breath as soon as she and Carmilla begin walking.

“You’ve met Mattie.”

“Only a handful of times. All I know about her is that she’s a prefect. And that she’s the youngest Quidditch captain in school history.”

Carmilla laughs softly. “That’s exactly what she likes people knowing about her.”

“What do you know about her?”

“She’s clever.” Carmilla’s voice carries nicely in the tunnel. “She’s the best ally you could hope for and the worst enemy you could ever imagine.”

“She’s fifteen, Carmilla. You make her sound like an evil witch.”

“She _did_ always want to be the villain when we played pretend as kids.” Carmilla offers. “Says they have more fun.”

“She went home for the holidays?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“My mother and I don’t get along.”

“Your mother.” Laura says slowly. “The Minister for Magic.”

“You’re still on that?”

“I’m just saying.” Laura says, running her fingers over the broomstick she had drawn on the wall to mark the tunnel’s halfway point as she passes by it. “How hard would it have been to mention that to me when we first met?”

Carmilla’s voice goes up in pitch. “Oh hey, girl who snuck up on me in the middle of the night, I’m Carmilla. My mom’s the Minister for Magic.”

Laura laughs despite herself.

Once her laughter finishes echoing, Carmilla places a hand on her shoulder.

“Why do you care so much about me going home for the holidays anyway?”

“I just want you to have a good winter break.”

“I am having a good break. We had fun yesterday, right? And the day before?” Carmilla’s hand squeezes and then lets go. “And as soon as I’m not freezing while walking through a dark tunnel, I’ll start having fun again.”

“Only a few more minutes.” Laura promises. “We can eat cookies in bed.”

“Scandalous.”

* * *

Save for Carmilla almost knocking herself unconscious against the underside of Laura’s bed frame by trying to walk through the trapdoor that Laura had specifically told her was underneath the bed, everything goes smoothly.

Laura’s dad, as expected, is already asleep and there is no need for whispering thanks to the thick stone walls of the hut. Carmilla hops under the blankets as soon as her shoes are off.

“Cookies.” She says and Laura rolls her eyes, but comes over to sit beside her, brown paper bag of cookies in hand. “You and your dad celebrate on Christmas Day, then?”

Laura nods. “The Eve used to be my Mom’s favourite, though. She’d take me caroling and I’d get to open one present before going to bed.”

There is silence and Laura looks over at Carmilla. The other girl looks solemn, like she’s almost sorry for asking. She smiles softly at Laura.

“Tell me about her.”

And so Laura does.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura doesn’t see Carmilla at all during the early days of the break. The snow had come down hard on Hogwarts and the majority of Laura’s time is spent helping her dad shovel the snow so that they aren’t restricted to the hut. The end result were snowbanks up to her ears.

It isn’t worth it to go up to the castle for dinners in this weather and so Laura and her father make do with what they have for a few days. Laura doesn’t mind. She prefers the hut over the Hufflepuff dormitories, as cozy as they are. And as much as she’d love to see Carmilla, the tunnel is just too cold for either of them to endure.

Carmilla, Laura knew, was also preoccupied with other things. All three of her siblings, Mattie plus the twin brothers a year below Laura, had elected to stay at the castle for the holidays. Laura was glad her friend had company. Still, she sent an owl every now and again 

After the holidays last year, they had begun to spend more time together. Carmilla, Laura learned, was really quite kind and soft once she opened up. Not that Laura doesn’t enjoy the snark and sarcasm because she definitely does, but it’s nice to see another side of Carmilla. A side that lets her brothers beat her at chess and enjoys making snow angels with her sister.

* * *

As Christmas Eve approached, the weather became milder. So much so that during the evening, Laura makes her way up to the castle on foot outside. The tunnel is still too cold and her father had encouraged her to spend the night at the castle as a result of having no one else but each other for company for almost a week. It would be a nice break, he had insisted, and Laura is eager to see how Carmilla is doing.

She had wondered before if their friendship’s strength relied on each other being conveniently close by during a break when most of their other friends were away. She came to the conclusion during a snowball fight late in November that featured her and Mattie versus the twins and Carmilla, however, that that isn’t the case. Carmilla frequently seeks her out during the other days of the school year and they write during the summer and Laura’s bookshelf at the hut is now dominated by muggle philosophers whose names she barely remembers. During weekend nights, which Laura spends with her father instead of up at the castle, Carmilla would sneak through the tunnel with cookies and a book that Laura reluctantly shelves when she inevitably leaves it behind.

Without a doubt, Carmilla has become her best friend.

* * *

Carmilla startles, Laura notes smugly, when Laura walks into the Ravenclaw common room. The two of them are not alone. On the other side of the room sits Mattie and the twins, working their way through what looks like a box of Christmas crackers. All four of the siblings are still in uniform as a result of, Laura guesses, attending the small feast in the Great Hall earlier on in the night. Mattie is as put together as ever even as she plays with the twins, whose green Slytherin ties are nowhere to be found. Carmilla has a book open face-down on her stomach, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her.

“How’d you get in?” She asks, patting the space next to her. Laura gladly begins shedding the many layers she’d put on for her trip up to the castle before taking a seat. She can still feel residual chill and so she keeps her scarf on. From where she’s sitting, Mattie nods and smiles in her direction.

“What, you don’t think I could answer the question?” Laura scoffs in mock indignation before folding under Carmilla’s smirk. “Ugh, fine. I asked nicely.”

“You what?”

“I asked nicely and she let me in.”

“You _asked nicely_?”

“Yes, Carmilla. Just because you don’t have manners, doesn’t mean other people lack them also!”

Carmilla smiles and raises her hands in surrender. Laura pokes her in the ribs for her troubles before settling down beside her.

“I have something for you in my trunk upstairs.”

Laura’s face breaks into a grin without her permission. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yes, I did.” Carmilla laughs. “Judging by the smile on your face. Besides, it’s just a small thing. Think of it as a thank you for Hogsmeade.”

“That was nothing.” Laura waves her off. “You should have been able to go. If your mother weren’t such a mean person, you wouldn’t have needed my help. It’s not something I need to be thanked for.”

“Uh, yes, it is.” Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have had that experience if you hadn’t showed me that secret passage. So just accept it as both a Christmas gift and a thank you or else I’ll owl it to you over breakfast when everyone is back from break.”

Laura crosses her arms over her chest. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Carmilla asks, smirk firmly in place. There’s an excitement in her eyes that Laura has only seen a handful of times, however.

“Fine.”

Carmilla smiles a real smile then and Laura rolls her eyes but waits patiently. Carmilla mumbles an _accio Laura’s present_ and then picks her book back up. Across the room, her siblings are beginning a game of Gobstones.

Within a few moments, Laura sees an object whizzing through the air towards them. Carmilla catches it and presents it to her.

“Holy Hufflepuff. Is this from Honeydukes?”

Carmilla nods and wiggles the gigantic lollipop she’s holding, encouraging Laura to take it.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

“I’m happy enough with the extra shelf space you provide me.”

Laura narrows her eyes. “I knew you were leaving those books on purpose.”

“Laura, come on. Just accept the present.”

“No, I can’t just take that from you. I should give you something of mine in return. Do you want my scarf? I knitted it during the storm. It’s yellow though, and I know yellow isn’t your favourite colour, but it’s war-”

“Breathe, Laura.”

Laura does. When she’s done calming herself down from her rambling, Carmilla drops her book in between them and then starts unwinding the yellow scarf from around Laura’s neck.

“Thank you for my Christmas present.” She says. “Now take yours."

When the exchange is done, Carmilla takes the time to wrap the scarf around herself. She catches Laura watching and strikes a pose.

“Merry Christmas.” Laura laughs.

“Merry Christmas.” Carmilla repeats.


	4. Chapter 4

On Christmas Eve of her third year, Laura finds herself in the unfamiliar position of being the one following Carmilla through a secret passage and not the other way around. They're both dressed as warmly as possible. Laura is wearing several sweaters on top of each other while the bottom half of Carmilla's face is covered by the thick yellow scarf that she, Laura noticed, had formed quite the attachment to since last Christmas.

“Hogsmeade is great and all, Carm, but I can't feel my fingers.”

Carmilla turns mid-stride at the words and Laura almost knocks into her.

“Here.” She says, pulling out a pair of mittens from the pocket of her cloak. “You can wear these overtop of the ones you’ve already got on.”

Laura holds her hands out and wiggles her fingers and Carmilla rolls her eyes, but helps her into them anyways.

“There's a spare coat and a couple of scarves in my bag if you need them.” When Laura looks at her in question, she continues. “You know my friend Ell? She and her family are in Egypt for the break. I asked to borrow some of the winter stuff she left behind.”

“Always two steps ahead of everyone else, aren't you?”

Carmilla shrugs and then her eyes crinkle in a smile before she turns back around and resumes her walking.

The two of them had left the castle just as the sun was setting on the horizon. There was barely any need for secrecy as the rest of the school were either home for the holidays, too busy with Yule Ball preparations, or, in the case of Laura's father, preoccupied with the animals brought in for the tournament to pay them any mind.

“Are you sure Mattie won't care that we skipped out on Triwizard stuff? She _is_ the school champion after all.”

“My sister does not concern herself with being angry over such small things.” Carmilla says reassuringly. “I told her I didn't plan to go and she wasn't bothered. You're not even old enough to go, sweetheart.”

“You would have taken me.” Laura says, not sure where the confidence in her voice is coming from.

“I would have taken you.” Carmilla agrees.

When they get to the end of the passage, Carmilla casts a Disillusionment Charm over them both in precaution before pushing at the trap door. Honeydukes is closed and so they don't have any problems exiting the passage. Carmilla then leads Laura to the shop’s back door and out into the town.

Hogsmeade is alive with festivities. Laura is particularly impressed with the red and green flames illuminating the streets. Almost every door is adorned with a wreath and the sidewalks are lined by little Christmas trees. She’s so focused on appreciating the festive feel of the town, in fact, that she almost misses the fact that Carmilla has shoved a tambourine at her hands.

“What?” She asks dumbly.

“You’ve said before that your mother used to take you Christmas caroling.” Carmilla says matter-of-factly, tugging at her scarf in order to adjust it so that it no longer covers a part of her face. “So here we are, Christmas caroling.”

“ _You_ , Christmas caroling?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Carmilla huffs, shoving at Laura’s shoulder. “I _have_ been forced to listen to those suits of armor every time I pass them by, after all. I’ve picked up a few things.”

Laura doesn’t know what to say.

She has never felt as close with anyone as she does with Carmilla. It’s strange, having friends in the same House and living in close quarters with them for ten months out of each year, but still feeling like they’re strangers in comparison with someone she barely sees everyday. Of course, their relationship is different during the break. Without class schedules and other plans in the way, they have time for each other. Laura wishes it could always be this way.

“What do you say?” Carmilla’s voice starts out soft, but then her tone changes. “You know what? Never mind, it was a stupid idea anyways, let’s just go back to Honeydukes and steal some candy. If we hurry, we can still make it to that ba-”

“I would love to go Christmas caroling, Carm.” Laura interrupts. She holds the tambourine against her stomach, a little self conscious now that Carmilla’s bright eyes are looking in her direction. She takes a breath. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

Carmilla’s lips quirk up in a small smile. She holds her hand out and Laura takes it without hesitation.

“What songs do you know?”

* * *

It takes only one song before Laura well and truly throws all of her festive spirit into caroling.

She expected it to take more time, considering that last time she’d done this, she was barely old enough to remember it, but there is something truly charming about Carmilla’s slightly off-key singing. Laura doesn’t recall ever seeing her this enthusiastic and knowing that it’s for her benefit makes her warm with affection for her best friend.

They knock on doors for a whole block before Laura reluctantly suggests they call it a night. As much as she’s enjoying herself, she can practically see Carmilla’s lips turning blue.

The two of them spend the walk back to Honeydukes trying to help keep each other warm despite the wind that has picked up around them. Carmilla laughs at Laura’s attempts to fit both her hands in the pocket of Carmilla’s cloak while walking at the same time and Laura giggles when Carmilla pulls her close in an effort to ward off the cold.

When they finally do get to Honeydukes, Laura drags Carmilla over to where there is a display of gingerbread cookies and the two of them struggle for a minute to find the exact change they need to leave behind in order to pay for two gingerbread men.

“I told you.” Carmilla says, dragging Laura down to the ground with her when a group of people pass by the window. “We should just steal them.”

“We are not stealing them.”

“They don’t even cost that much!”

“Exactly.” Laura tries to grab a sickle from her pocket, but her gloved hands are clumsier than usual and the coin slips through. “They’re very affordable. And it’s Christmas. No stealing on Christmas.”

Carmilla sighs and knocks Laura’s hand aside so she can get at the sickle herself.

When she’s satisfied with how much change she’s collected from both her pockets and Laura’s, she holds the coins out for Laura to check. Laura takes the coins from her palm and deposits them on the counter next to the cookies before grabbing one for herself and handing Carmilla another. The cookie is one of the best she’s ever had and she does such a good job savouring it that it lasts until halfway back to Hogwarts.

Before she can even lament her newfound lack of gingerbread, Carmilla reaches over her shoulder from behind, half a gingerbread man in her hand.

“Take it.” She sounds bored.

“But it’s yours.”

“I don’t care, Laura.”

Laura takes the offered treat slowly, careful not to break pieces off.

“Thanks, Carm.” She says around a mouthful of cookie.

“That’s what best friends are for.” Carmilla responds without missing a beat.

Laura smiles the rest of the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey.”

Laura turns away from the window, tucking her hair behind her ear as she does so. Carmilla is standing not even ten steps away, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Hey.” Laura watches her shift her weight from foot to foot. She finds it strangely endearing, how Carmilla is twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers like Laura herself does when she’s nervous. It’s a habit that Carmilla, no doubt, has picked up from her after endless hours of the two of them being together.

“I’ve been looking for you all day.” Carmilla says, tilting her head a little to the side as she speaks. “I tried the Great Hall, the kitchens, I even walked halfway through the Honeydukes passage, I checked if your light was on at the hut.”

Laura smiles a little. “You didn’t try the common room?”

Carmilla’s lips quirk upward. She takes a few steps forward.

“The barrels don’t exactly respond to me _asking nicely_.”

“No.” Laura agrees.

“Look, let’s just cut to the chase.” Carmilla sighs. “What are you avoiding me for?”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Bullshit. I haven’t seen or heard from you all break. What is this about?”

Laura thinks about how different they both are from a year ago. How so many things have happened and changed. How Carmilla now has a girlfriend and how that girlfriend chose to stay at Hogwarts for her during Christmas.

Laura has never seen Carmilla this happy. Truthfully, between all the events Carmilla has had to leave school for recently so that she can lend her face to her mother’s re-election campaign, Laura hasn’t seen her much at all. Still, there’s a weightlessness to her now that’s done nothing but make Laura’s skin crawl with jealousy. She shouldn’t care that she’s not the cause of Carmilla’s happiness, but she does.

“Not avoiding you.” Laura turns back towards the sky. “I just thought you’d like to spend the holidays with your girlfriend and not me.”

“Why does it have to be one or the other?”

“She stayed for you, Carmilla.” Laura tries not to sound bitter, but _dammit_ she _is_. “She didn’t go on her stupid holiday to Egypt with her family because you asked her to stay, so forgive me if I assumed you’d want to spend time with her.”

“I did. I do.” Carmilla sighs. “But not all my time. Laura, come on, you’re my best friend. Don’t make me pick.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

“By what, eliminating yourself as an option? Hollis, Christmas is our day. Christmas has _always_ been our day.” Carmilla has an arm around her now. “Tell me you didn’t think I’d break tradition because of a girl.”

Laura doesn’t say anything.

“ _Come on_ , Laura.”

“What was I supposed to think when you asked her to stay with you at the castle for the break?”

“That I wanted you to get to know her? That I wanted to share the holidays with two people I love?” Carmilla’s voice cracks a bit and Laura doesn’t like it. “That maybe I wanted the two of you to spend time with each other so that you’ll stop being so cold to her all the time?”

Laura runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

“I’m sorry, Carm.”

“And I’m sorry I haven’t spent as much time with you or given you as much attention-”

“Carm-”

“She’s amazing, cupcake.” Carmilla’s eyes are bright. “Have you ever met someone that just _has_ you from the very beginning?”

Laura looks at her.

“I have.”

* * *

Laura spends Christmas Day sitting with Carmilla and Ell in the Ravenclaw common room.

Laura can admit that the girl isn’t half bad once she manages to get past her overly perky persona. Ell is enthusiastic about everything and anything. She’s excitable and, Laura notes bitterly, genuinely cares about Carmilla.

She feels terrible for how disappointed she is by that discovery.

She should be happy for them, she knows she should be. Yet every time she looks at the two of them, all Laura can think about is how much better she and Carmilla fit together.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Carmilla_. I’m a prefect now.” Laura grits out through clenched teeth before focusing the majority of her strength back into yanking her legs out of the knee-deep snow one at a time and then swinging them forward so the can continue dragging herself after Carmilla. “We can’t just sneak around like we used to.”

“We’re literally doing that at this very moment.”

“There’s not much sneaking happening if we’re leaving a trail of footprints behind us.”

“So you're not against the sneaking around-”

“Just the fact that you don't do it well, yes.” Laura huffs in annoyance when Carmilla turns around to smirk at her. “If you'd just tell me where we’re going-”

“Not a chance, cutie.”

“Why not?”

“Because.” Carmilla stops talking and walking and turns back to look at Laura again. Laura can't help the smile that appears on her face when she realizes that she hasn't seen Carmilla this enthusiastic - her brand of it is understated and looks like apathy, but is still enthusiasm - over anything since the big breakup. “Because it's a surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“Liar.” Carmilla starts moving again and Laura sighs, but follows. “You love them almost as much as you love me.”

Laura knows she's joking and she knows she should say something in return that will allow for this Carmilla, _her_ Carmilla, to continue shining through the rough exterior that had settled over her after Ell. But it hits her too close and the reality of the fact that she's been pushing aside this crush - this need for Carmilla that makes her blood feel like it’s thrumming through her veins every time Carmilla so much as looks at her - smacks her in the face.

So instead, her traitorous mouth spills the truth.

“Not nearly that much.”

* * *

They walk for another few minutes before Carmilla stops at the mouth of the Forbidden Forest until Laura is able to catch up to her.

“I do _not_ want to spend Christmas Eve lost in the forest with all the scary things in there, Carmilla.”

“Relax. I know where we’re going.” Carmilla brings her hands up to tighten her yellow scarf around her neck. “Just didn't want you to fall behind. There are _scary_ things in there.”

“Shut up.”

True to her word, however joking her tone might have been, Carmilla slows her pace so that she and Laura walk side by side on the forest path. Laura is eased by the fact that Carmilla has her wand in hand. Of course, she’s clutching her own inside the pocket of her coat, but Carmilla is one of the most competent witches she’s ever seen perform magic. It’s comforting to Laura, knowing that should anything horrible jump out at them, she has Carmilla by her side.

“Are you afraid to talk in case the monsters in here hear us?” Carmilla asks in a mock whisper.

“No.” Laura replies shortly. “Maybe I’m mad you dragged me out of bed on Christmas Eve just so you can lead me to my death.”

“No one is going to die.”

Laura chooses not to acknowledge that.

“Careful, cupcake. I’m supposed to be the grumpy one in this duo.” Carmilla eventually says, breaking the silence.

“And you’re being strangely enthusiastic about all this.”

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Carmilla says as if it explains everything and it makes Laura think that maybe it does. “Our day.”

“Well, yeah, but you haven’t been the same since the breakup and Ell and I wasn’t sure-”

“Doesn’t matter. I could be dying in St. Mungo’s and I’d still do something with you. It’s always going to be our day, understand?”

Laura nods.

It’s sometimes still difficult for her, wrapping her head around the fact that Carmilla likes to spend as much time with her as she does with Carmilla. Sure, they hang out after class and spend Hogsmeade visits walking around the little magical town together, but Carmilla has become so closed off and hard to read post breakup that Laura doesn’t feel like it’s safe to assume anything. 

“Take a walk on the wild side with me, Hollis.” Carmilla says then. Laura takes her offered hand and revels in the small smile she’s rewarded with when she does.

* * *

They wander off of the path about half an hour after they enter the forest. Carmilla makes a small noise of recognition when she sees a particularly large evergreen and it takes Laura a while, but she eventually sees what is unmistakably a Ravenclaw tie hanging off of one of its branches.

“Wow you did some planning.” Laura says playfully, nudging Carmilla with her shoulder.

“There was nothing for me to do during break-”

“You did some planning.” Laura says, fully aware that she’s got a goofy smile on her face.

“I was bored-”

“Oh hush, what happened to _this is our day, Laura_ and _I’ll be dead in the ground before we don’t celebrate together today, Laura_ -”

“Fine.” Carmilla says. “I planned.”

“You did.”

“And you’re derailing my plans right now by not walking fast enough.”

“So this is a time sensitive surprise?”

Carmilla stops walking and gestures for Laura to do the same. She stands still for a moment and Laura follows suit.

“This won’t be anything at all if you keep talking.” Carmilla whispers, leaning forward. “Trust me and walk quietly, can you do that?”

Laura, curious now beyond belief, just nods.

She follows Carmilla carefully over logs and tree stumps and takes care not to step on twigs or anything that could make noise. Every now and again, they come upon a landmark adorned with a Ravenclaw tie and Carmilla changes direction. Eventually, the two of them come to a stop behind a large cluster of bushes at the edge of what looks like a small clearing. There’s a narrow stream of water running alongside it and the moonlight gives the space such an ethereal quality that it makes Laura gasp.

They stand together for another couple of minutes. There is a knowing smile on Carmilla’s face and Laura is just about to whisper-demand that she finally be let in on the surprise when she hears soft footfalls coming from the across the clearing.

Soon enough, Laura sees something emerge from the shadows. It’s only when the animal comes closer, however, that she truly sees it.

“Is that-”

“It is.” Carmilla whispers back, taking Laura’s hand again and leading her slowly around the bushes so that they’re now standing in the clearing.

“But unicorns aren’t gold.”

“This one is.” Carmilla steps forward and the foal looks up momentarily from its grazing. “I saw him one night while I was-”

“Roaming around on the grounds as an illegal animagus?” Laura supplies.

“Quiet, cupcake, let’s not fight about my reckless behaviour in front of the unicorn.” Carmilla rolls her eyes, but the soft smile returns not even a moment later. “You sounded like you really enjoyed the lesson your dad did on unicorns a few weeks ago and I remembered that when I saw him.”

Laura stops staring at the golden unicorn long enough to look at Carmilla. She remembers, too, how much she’d enjoyed that lesson. She also remembers sitting next to Carmilla and practically talking to herself about it because Carmilla had been so unresponsive. It makes her think about all the other conversations they’ve had since Carmilla and Ell broke up and she wonders how many times Carmilla had looked apathetic but listened nonetheless.

“I know that I haven’t been the world’s best best friend ever since...Ell, but I promise I’m over it now and that I’ll make it up to you.” Carmilla nods twice in quick succession and then scratches at the back of her neck. “We can come here whenever you want. I’ll take you.”

“You’re trying to buy my friendship back by basically getting me a rare unicorn?”

“Depends.” Carmilla smiles at the joke. “Is it working?”

Laura squeezes the hand still clasped in her own and tugs Carmilla in the direction of the unicorn, now looking at them with curious eyes.

“I’ll let you know.”


	7. Chapter 7

By Christmas Eve of Carmilla’s last year at Hogwarts, Laura has accepted that the crush she harbours is stronger than she had originally thought and that there is a slight, one hundred percent chance that she’s in love with Carmilla Karnstein.

It isn’t something that happens overnight, but it does sneak up on her. One minute she’s thinking about maybe asking Carmilla for help in Charms and the next she’s daydreaming about kissing her or getting a house with her in Hogsmeade after they finish school. It’s honestly exhausting. Laura doesn’t even know how she manages to survive until winter break. 

To top it off, as if her overactive imagination isn’t providing enough torture, Carmilla just gets even more attractive. Laura isn’t blind or stupid. She’s _seen_ Carmilla, she’s known for years now that Carmilla is definitely above average in the looks department, but Laura swears she hits a whole new level of beautiful. Laura isn’t even ashamed to admit that she gets caught staring almost on a daily basis.

* * *

They’re walking back to the Ravenclaw common room when their otherwise calm Christmas Eve takes a bit of a turn.

They had been sitting up at the Astronomy Tower for most of the night after wishing the house elves a Merry Christmas. Laura is a little bit lost in her own head because she’d consumed _a lot_ of cookies and Carmilla is walking so close that their shoulders keep bumping. The plan is to drop Carmilla off at her dormitory before going home to the hut for the night, which Laura is looking forward to doing. Eating makes her sleepy.

The corridors are surprisingly well-lit considering that there are not many people in the castle and that it’s the middle of the night. The burning torches emit some warmth and so the two of them are in no hurry to get to their destination. It feels like time has stopped just for tonight. Like they’re living in a bubble with everything else but each other on the outside.

Laura likes how relaxed the silence is between them. Carmilla’s voice has done nothing but distract her recently and she’s thankful she doesn’t have to listen to it while attempting to walk on stone in socks. She’d probably end up slipping and giving herself a head injury if she were ever asked to multitask like that.

So the two of them continue in silence, at least until Ravenclaw tower comes into view. Laura slides a little bit on her socks as she turns the corner and then she suddenly finds herself skidding to a halt. She straightens and tries to continue on, but there seems to be an invisible barrier of some sort keeping her confined. Beside her, Carmilla stops walking too.

“Goddamnit.” Carmilla says, clearly annoyed. “Mistletoe.”

Sure enough, when Laura looks up, she is greeted by the sight of the offending plant hanging from the ceiling. Beside her, Carmilla is frowning, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her expression makes Laura sigh and look away. She chooses instead to focus on the ground between their feet. She feels strange standing and doing nothing and so she busies herself by putting her shoes on.

When Carmilla remains silent even after she’s done doing that, Laura can no longer keep quiet.

“Oh come on, would having to kiss me really be that bad?”

Carmilla doesn’t say anything which Laura takes that as a _yes_ and she tries not to let her shoulders slump in defeat. It’s not like she hasn’t considered rejection a possibility, it’s just that she never thought she’d be in a position to be rejected in the first place.

She sighs and tries to school her facial expression blank before reaching into her pocket for her wand and muttering the summoning spell under her breath. Without looking up at Carmilla, she takes the mistletoe in her hand, drops it to the ground, and then crushes it under her heel.

She feels the magical barrier dissipate and she begins walking back the way they came, her shoes still on, no longer caring if she gets caught or not. She doesn’t want to cry and so she doesn’t say anything to Carmilla as she goes. Crying can happen while she’s safely tucked into bed at the hut.

“Hey.” She registers Carmilla calling after her as she’s walking as quickly as she can towards the stairs. “Hey, Laura, wait.”

Against her better judgement, she does.

“We didn’t even say goodni-” Carmilla’s words cut off when she comes closer. Laura tries to smile at her, but fails. She feels like her stomach has bottomed out and she almost flinches when Carmilla brings her hands up to her face. The other girl swipes her thumbs underneath Laura’s eyes. “Why the red eyes?”

“It’s not everyday your best friend is repulsed by the thought of having to kiss you.” Laura aims to add a joking tone to her voice but it falls flat. “I’ll get over it.”

“Don't be stupid. Do I _look_ repulsed?”

Laura's mouth twitches. “No.”

“Because I'm not.” Carmilla continues, ducking her head so that their eyes meet. “I'm not, okay? I just wanted to do it on my own terms so I got sulky and screwed it up but I'm not _not_ wanting to kiss you.”

“Double negatives.” Laura says, feeling like her heart is going to pound out of her chest.

“Whatever. Close your eyes.”

Laura does.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura comes home from wishing the house elves a Merry Christmas to the sight of a giant black cat asleep on her bed. She does a double take and then smiles before launching herself into the small portion of the bed that Carmilla isn’t occupying. It only takes a few seconds before Carmilla stirs and and Laura feels a large wet tongue licking the side of her face.

“Carmilla!” She chides, but the effect is ruined when she laughs almost immediately after. Carmilla wraps her up in her huge legs and Laura burrows her face into the soft black fur.

They lie there for a minute with Laura tucked underneath Carmilla before Carmilla seems to get bored and the weight on top of Laura changes as she does.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

“I’ve only been here a few minutes.” Carmilla responds, sitting up to stretch. “Just fell asleep before you barged in.”

“I hardly barged in. It’s not my fault you have sensitive hearing when you’re a panther.”

Carmilla hums instead of responding and then leans down for a kiss that Laura is all too happy to give. She slips her hands under Carmilla’s sweater after a while and grins when her girlfriend yelps in surprise.

“Here I thought you were getting handsy with me.” Carmilla murmurs, moving in for another kiss. “But you’re actually just using me for warmth.”

“No fooling around with my dad across the hall, Carm.” Laura reminds her, fingers idly tracing Carmilla’s spine. “I don’t think either of us would survive the embarrassment.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, cutie. I think one of us would fall off and get a concussion if we tried anyway.”

“Probably.” She nudges Carmilla’s nose with her own. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.” Carmilla says, leaning forward again. Laura meets her halfway. She removes a hand from under Carmilla’s sweater so she can brush some hair out of their faces and run a thumb across one of Carmilla’s sharp cheekbones.

“How’s the job?”

“Pretty horrible.” Carmilla smiles and shifts so that she’s on her side. She twines their fingers together. “I think I want to go into Magical Law.”

“Do you know how many of those you’ve broken?”

Carmilla laughs and then nips at Laura’s bottom lip in retaliation. Laura uses her free hand to guide her in for a proper kiss.

“Investigative Division.” Carmilla says, breaking the kiss. “I have very good senses as a cat.”

“One could even call them pussy senses.” Laura says seriously.

“Hollis.” Carmilla says, a helpless look on her face. “You can’t say these things.”

Laura just turns her body so that she can wrap her arms around Carmilla. When she feels like Carmilla might fall asleep on her, she blows a raspberry against the side of her neck and revels in the rumble of Carmilla’s laughter that she can feel in her own body because they’re so close.

“You know, once I have a real job-”

“You have a real job.” Laura points out.

“Once I’m not my mother’s receptionist, then.” Carmilla clarifies. “I think we should buy a house.”

“Where?”

“Where would you want to buy a house?”

“Hogsmeade.” Laura answers immediately.

“That would be nice.”

“ _I_ think so.”

“Hogsmeade then. Buttercup, listen.” Carmilla says when Laura’s hand wanders under her sweater again. “We’d buy a house in Hogsmeade and then we’d have kids.”

“Kids?”

“Lots of them. We’ll spoil them rotten. And we’d go on holidays every summer so that all the kids can come and we’ll be happy.”

“Sap.” Laura says, pressing her smile against the hollow of Carmilla’s throat. “And yet you keep refusing to go home for the holidays.”

“Diagon Alley is very festive this time of year. My flat feels like the holidays threw up all over it.” Carmilla says defensively. “And I came here, didn’t I? Isn’t that home enough?”

Laura leans back so she can get a good look at Carmilla’s face.

“Do you have to leave tonight?”

Carmilla nods glumly. “I work in the morning. There’s no such thing as holidays when you work for my mother.”

“I can’t wait until I finish school.” Laura says, returning to her previous position and tightening her grip around Carmilla. “I miss having someone to talk to here.”

“You have your friends.”

“It’s different.”

Carmilla sighs. “You’ll be done in less than half a year. Then it’ll be the two of us again.”

“I guess so.” Laura stretches her legs out and tilts her head up to kiss the underside of Carmilla’s chin. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Carmilla returns easily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Will you wake me before you leave?”

Carmilla kisses her agreement against Laura’s forehead and Laura is grateful that despite distance in the way, they’re spending their favourite day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://patsiewalker.tumblr.com)


End file.
